Secret
by llyMY
Summary: Author : mayorally Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol Pairing : Baekyeol Support Cast : EXO Members and others
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dipagi hari ini, seorang gadis yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, tengah memakai dasi sekolahnya dan terus memperhatikan rambut yang ia tata di depan kaca. Seperti ada yang kurang, tapi itu tak ia ambil pusing. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas keluar dari istananya, kamarnya, mengambil mantel yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan bergegas ke sekolah. Dan itu semua adalah hal rutin dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Pagi eomma!" sapa gadis tersebut ke perempuan paruh baya.

"Pagi juga. Sepertinya kau akan terlambat honey" balas ibunya

"Oh! No! terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku eomma" jawab gadis tersebut sambil mencium pipi sang Ibu.

"Hati-hati dijalan! Dan jangan lupa bekalmu sayang!" teriak Ibunya dari depan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya eomma!" balas gadis tersebut sambil berteriak (juga).

-000-

Sambil mendengarkan music yang terpasang di telinganya menggunakan earphone dan bersenandung kecil, ia menunggu dengan sabar bus yang sering ia naiki. _Mengapa lama sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya. _

Setelah hampir kebosanan ia menunggu bus nya datang, akhirnya datang juga. Ia sudah sempat kedinginan karena cuaca memang dingin dan ia hanya memakai mantel saja.

"Ahjussi! Kenapa anda sangat lama sekali? Aku lelah menunggu bus kesayangan ku ini" keluhnya kepada sang supir.

"aigoo-ya~ tadi sempat ada kemacetan, ada yang kecelakaan. Seorang pemuda dengan motor dan mobil sedan." Jelas ahjussi itu panjang lebar.

"Jeongmalyo?" Tanya yeoja tersebeut sambil duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang supir.

"Ne, agasshi. Tapi saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda tersebut." Kata supir tersebut..

"Ohhhh..." Gumam yeoja tersebut sambil duduk dengan rileks di bangku penumpang.

Setelah hampir 15 menit di dalam bus, akhirnya ia sampai pada tujuannya, yaitu Seoul Senior High School, sekolah yang bisa di kategorikan untuk kalangan yang derajatnya tinggi, tetapi otak mereka juga jangan diremehkan. Yup, yeoja tersebut termasuk salah satu siswa yang sangat berprestasi di sekolah itu.

000

"Yak! Byun Jaeyoung! Palli!" Teriak salah seorang yeoja dari jarak yang lumayan jauh kepada ku tersebut.

Nama ku Byun Jaeyoung, kulitku putih, badan ku tidak terlalu tinggi, banyak yang bilang wajah ku cantik, ya aku akui itu.. Dan banyak pula namja yang sering menyatakan cinta mereka terhadap ku, namun aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dan yang pasti aku tidak akan tertarik oleh mereka.

"Eo?! Waegurae, kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya ku sambil berlari menemui temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Yeoja _aku tidak tahu apa benar dia yeoja hehe_ dengan badan yang proporsional, putih cantik, dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan adalah matanya yang bulat itu. kkk~

"Apa kau mau terlambat masuk ke kelas hah? Lihat jam tangan mu!" Bentak kyungsoo kepada ku sambil terus menarik tanganku masuk kedalam gedung sekolah ini.

"Aigoo.. Aku baru tau kyungsoo-ah, mianhae.. Kajja!" Sambil berlari dengan senang menarik tangan sahabatku yang satu ini memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Wahh.. Percuma sekali kau memiliki IQ yang tinggi tapi sifat cerobohmu tidak pernah hilang." Jawab kyungsoo sambil terus berlari.

"Eii... Mianhae.. Oke? Ayo sekarang kita bergegas, sebelum pelajaran di mulai, liat sudah jam berapa?" Kata ku sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat luas ini.

"Kenapa kelas kita sangat jauh? Apa ini hukumannya karena kita terlalu pintar?" Keluh kyungsoo.  
"Gwaenchanna, apa hubungannya dengan kepintaran? Tidak ada sama sekali kyungsoo-ah." Jawab ku dengan menampakkan tersenyum.

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku tersenyum seperti itu, para namja tertarik dengan ku. Ya tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

"Arra.. Kita masuk ke kelas sekarang! Aku tidak mau Kim seosaengnim sudah ada di dalam kelas saat kita masuk." Keluh kyungsoo.  
"Eo.." Jawab jaeyoung seadanya.

Karena kalau aku tetap menjawab, maka percakapan ini tidak akan ada selesainya.. Hahah..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas mereka dengan sangat perlahan, dan.. Ternyata Kim seosaengnim belum datang ke kelas kami. kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan semangat dan hampir membuat pintu itu rusak seketika. Aku langsung memeriksa apakah keadaan pintu tersebut baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan terperangah karena bunyi yang dihasilkan terbilang cukup keras.

"Phew.. Aku kira Lee seosaengnim sudah datang ternyata tidak.. Hahaha.." Kata kyungsoo dengan senang, dan membuat ku hanya tekekeh geli melihat tingkah laku teman ku yang satu ini.

Setalah mereka duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan, Kim seosaengnim datang dengan membawa seorang namja...? Namja?

"Baik murid-murid, kita kedatangan teman baru bernama Park Chanyeol, dia baru saja pindah hari ini dari Amerika, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu Chanyeol."  
"Ah. Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, nama ku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku chanyeol saja." Kata namja tersebut yang bernama chanyeol itu, dengan memberikan senyumnya yang lumayan menarik. Menarik? Ah molla.

"WUUUHHHH!" keadaan kelas menjadi sangat riuh. Jarang sekali aku melihat keadaan seperti ini. Apa karna ia tampan? Molla.

KRING! Bel tanda pulang dibunyikan.

Kyungsoo dan Jaeyoung sama-sama membereskan buku yang ada di atas meja belajarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Oh iya kyungsoo, aku ada berita baik untuk mu.." Kata jaeyoung bersemangat.

"Mwo?! Apa sesuatu yang akan membuatku senang juga?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Geuromnyeo! Hehe kau pasti akan sangat senang dan mungkin kau akan berteriak.. Hahaha" balas jaeyoung yang semakin membuat kyungsoo sangat penasaran.

"Aigoo! Kalau kau hanya mau membuatku mati penasaran lebih baik kau diam saja young-ah" balas kyungsoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo kyeopta, hari ini jinyoung oppa pulang, apa kau senang? Kata jaeyoung dengan enteng.. Dan disambut dengan keadaan kyungsoo yang...

"Mwo? Jinja? Jeongmal? Kau tidak berkata bohong kan kepadaku?" Balas kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu serius dengan perkataan ku kyungsoo. Ia mengambil libur di Korea, mungkin selama 4 bulanan." Balas Jaeyoung

"Oke. Pokoknya hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu Jaeyoung-ah! Aku akan menghubungi orang tua ku!" jawab kyungsoo dengan semangat yang membara.

Temanku yang satu ini memang sangat lucu, tapi aku senang berada dekat dengannya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat aku rahasiakan dengan seluruh teman, guru, dan sekelilingku. Dan mungkin mereka memang tidak menyadarinya, dan yang mengetahui hanyalah keluargaku dan kyungsoo tentunya. Dan ada juga suatu rahasia yang orangtua ku beserta kakak ku tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku. Aku sungguh muak dengan hal itu.

000

Aku baru saja pindah dari negeri terkutuk itu, ya Amerika. Aku sudah muak lama-lama tinggal di negara asing itu. Selain membuat kedua orangtua ku yang sekarang telah tiada, itu merupakan ingatan buruk bagiku. Kehidupan mewah selalu saja aku jalani. Di negeri orang aku diperlakukan layaknya seorang pangeran, maka dari itu aku terbiasa dengan perlengkapan yang selalu terpenuhi. Selama 2 tahun tinggal disana aku terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang berhubungan dengan teknologi dan pusat penelitian terbesar Amerika. Namaku pun sudah terdaftar disana dan menjadi salah satu anggota mereka. Keren bukan?

Wasiat kedua orangtua ku yang diberikan kepadaku berupa aset kekayaan yang sangat melimpah. Tidak bisa diremehkan. Sekarang aku sebagai pemegang perusahaan orangtua ku yang telah tiada. Semuanya berujung kepadaku karena aku adalah anak tunggal dan hanya tinggal dengan kakak laki-laki yang merupakan anak angkat, ia sangat baik terhadap ku. Jarak umur kami pun tidak terlalu jauh, aku yang sudah 17 tahun ia baru 19 tahun. Banyak orang yang selalu mengungkit umur ku jika aku telah memegang kendali perusahaan ternama di Amerika dan sudah memiliki cabang banyak sampai ke negeri orang. Tapi tidak semuanya aku lakukan sendiri, karena kakak ku yang ini, bernama Wu Yi Fan atau bisa disebut Kris, selalu membantu ku dan karena ia kuliah di jurusan yang seperti ini jadi aku tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengelolanya. Dan terbilang terlalu muda untuk anak muda seumuran ku memegang kendali sebesar ini. Namun karena ini adalah wasiat dari mendiang ayahku aku harus berbuat apalagi?

Aku pindah ke Korea karena selain ingin melanjutkan sekolahku disini, juga karena perusahaan ayahku yang disini sedang dalam masalah. Maka dari itu aku dan Kris hyung pindah ke Negara gingseng ini. Dan surat perpindahan sekolahku tentunya sudah diurus oleh hyung ku. Aku mulai masuk sekolah setelah sampai di bandara Incheon, dan langsung menuju sekolah. Aku tidak suka mengulur banyak waktu, walaupun memang keadaanku sekarang sangat lelah tetapi demi ilmu, aku pasti turuti.

Sekolah dengan nama Seoul Senior High School, hyungku bilang ini adalah sekolah terbaik se-Seoul. Tapi apakah kualitasnya sama dengan yang di Amerika? Aku terlalu terpengaruh oleh ilmu disana.

"Kita sudah sampai Yeol-ah." Menyampaikan perkataannya dan menunjuk kearah gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Oh? Aku tidak sadar hyung. Hehe.. " balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,. Cepat sana keluar, mungkin penjaga sekolah akan menutup gerbangnya sekarang." Balas Kris

"Maaf,aku tidak melihat jam ku" jawabku.

Aku langsung keluar dari mobil ku dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuknya, aku hanya memperhatikan keadaan gedung tersebut. _Lumayan juga, _batinku. Aku bergegas memasuki sekolah tersebut dan mencari-cari ruang gurunya. Sempat putus asa karena gedung ini sangat lebar dan banyak sekali tikungan di dalam gedung ini.

Setelah hampir 10 menit lebih, akhirnya aku menemukan juga ruangan guru tersebut. Sangat melelahkan, aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis ku, padahal disini musim dingin, tapi aku merasa sangat kepanasan dan lelah.

"Permisi~" dengan menyembulkan kepala ku dan mengatakan hal tersebut, seisi ruangan tersebut memperhatikan ku.

"Iya, kau mencari siapa?" jawab salah satu guru wanita disana

"Hmm.. aku murid baru, murid pindahan tepatnya, dan baru masuk hari ini. Aku tidak mengenal nama guru kelasku siapa, dan.. bolehkah kalian membantuku?" tuturku panjang lebar, dan dibalas anggukan dari guru wanita tersebut.

"_fiuh~ sangat gugup sekali. Apa aku menjawab dengan benar?" _gumamku dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian guru wanita tersebut menyuruhku untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di paling belakang, dan menunggu guru kelasku. Aku sangat gugup entah kenapa, bayanganku terus terpikirkan, _apa yang aku lakukan nanti dikelas? Bagaimana respon murid-murid di kelasku nanti? Apa mereka mau berbaur dengan anak seperti ku? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu membongkar identitas asliku disini.? Apa aku harus memberitahu mereka? _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan it uterus terngiang didalam benak ku. Sampai tak sadar guru wanita tersebut telah berganti dengan guru laki-laki yang tengah menatapku bingung, dan terus menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajahku, membuatku terbebas dari lamunanku.

"Hei! Murid baru! Kau mendengarku?" kata guru tersebut sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Ah! Iya, maaf saya melamun pak." Jawabku, sambil menahan malu yang aku rasakan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan aku guru kelasmu nama ku Kim Joonmyeon. Panggil saja aku seperti anak lainnya, Kim Seonsaengnim."

"Oh.. ya, saya Park Chanyeol."

"Kau masuk kedalam kelas unggulan disekolah ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat mengagumi prestasimu. Kau sangat pintar, sayang sekali kau harus pindah ke Negara ini, jika kau disana akan banyak manfaatnya." Tutur guru tersebut panjang lebar.

"Aku pindah kesini karena ada masalah perusahaan, dan aku tidak mungkin bolak balik Amerika-Korea untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahku. Maka dari itu aku pindah ke sini bersama hyung ku." Balasku, dan sesaat aku melihat perubahan mimik wajah guru yang ada di depanku ini.

"Kau memegang sebuah perusahaan?" jawab Kim Seonsaengnim tak percaya, matanya membulat membentuk seukuran bola ping pong.

"Ne, aku memegang kendali perusahaan ayahku. Ia baru saja meninggal dengan ibuku beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawabku dengan menundukkan kepalaku

"Wah.. kau sungguh berbakti, aku doakan semoga kau sukses nak!" balasnya dengan memegang pundakku, untuk memberikan semangat mungkin.

"Ne! gomawo Seonsaengnim" jawabku dengan senyum yang sangat aku paksakan. Karena jika aku mengingat orang tua ku aku akan merasa sangat terpukul.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas mu"

Diperjalanan menuju kelasku, aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Aku sangat gugup memikirkan reaksi keadaan kelas yang akan merespon kedatanganku. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika aku masuk kedalam kelas, isinya hanya murid yang kutu buku, mereka langsung menutup buku yang mereka pelajari, langsung duduk dengan rapih. Mungkin mereka sulit untuk bersosialisasi, hanya bersosialisasi dengan buku pelajaran. Dan aku? Bersosialisasi dengan urusan pekerjaan yang dapat memecahkan kepalaku.

"Baik murid-murid, kita kedatangan teman baru bernama Park Chanyeol, dia baru saja pindah hari ini dari Amerika, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu Chanyeol."  
"Ah. Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, nama ku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku chanyeol saja." Aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat

"WUUUHHHH!" mereka semua terdengar sangat riuh, berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku terpaku oleh seorang yeoja yang duduk dipaling belakang, ia sangat manis menurutku. Wajahnya sangat persis seperti seseorang, tapi apa benar dia? Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal tersebut.

Tempat yang kosong hanya ada di belakang tempat duduknya, dan aku hanya akan duduk disana, aku yakin.

"Baiklah chanyeol, kau duduklah dibelakang murid itu, karena memang tidak ada tempat lain." Tutur guru itu

"Ne" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Selama pelajaran, aku hanya memperhatikan yeoja yang ada didepanku ini, aku sangat penasaran dengan identitas aslinya. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang, ikal dan sangat indah. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan guru itu yang sedang menjelaskan di depan karena aku memang sedang mengagumi perempuan yang ada didepanku ini.

KRING!

Saatnya pulang, dan aku langsung memasukkan buku tulisku kedalam tas, rasanya aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan perempuan yang ada didepanku ini. Sesaat aku menguping tentang pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ternyata nama perempuan teresebut ada Byun Jaeyoung.. Byun Jaeyoung?! Itu benar dia?! Orang itu?! Pantas saja mukanya sangat mirip! Dan yang membedakan hanyalah rambut, tubuhnya, dan postur bdannya. Aku hanya terpaku di tempat duduk ku. Apa dia sungguh tidak mengenaliku? _Sungguh kejam_, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa pernah terjadi sesuatu menyebabkan ia hilang ingatan atau sejenisnya sehingga ia tidak mengenaliku? Mengapa tidak ada yang mengabariku? Sampai Kris hyung pun tidak memberitahuku? Apa ada sebuah rahasia antara keluargaku dengan keluarganya? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

000

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau tidak merasa bosan? Aku sangat lelah sekarang." Aku berkata dengan wajah dibuat memelas, dan sambil mengkerucutkan bibirku.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Byun Jeaeyoung sekarang bisa mengeluh?" balasnya dengan tatapan jahil, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Terserahlah yang pasti sekarang aku sudah sangat lelah!" aku langsung menarik rambut palsuku dan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahku, seolah-olah merasa kepanasan.

"Kau nekat sekali Baekhyun-ah.." balas kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. nyatanya ia juga membuka wignya -_-

Apa kalian semua percaya dengan hal ini? Ya, tentunya kalian harus tau bahwa kami sebenarnya adalah namja. Ya! Apa perlu ku perjelas? KAMI ADALAH NAMJA! Jangan terlalu kaget dengan perkataanku.

Kami cantik? Memang. Badan kami berdua seperti yeoja? Sangat memang -_- suara kami hampir seutuhnya sama dengan yeoja? Itu benar dan tepat sekali. Hanya saja… alat vital beserta bagian penting lainnya tetaplah namja! Apa kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi membuatku seperti ini? Akupun tidak tahu, itulah yang aku ingin ketahui dari orangtuaku. Mereka menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Kalu kyungsoo melakukan hal ini karena _seseorang _aku mengetahuinya, tapi itu adalah _secret._

Membutuhkan perkenalan kembali? Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun laki-laki berumur 17 tahu, duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA, dan termasuk anak unggulan. Tentang identitasku? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali keluargaku dan tentunya sahabatku kyungsoo. Dan sahabatku Do Kyungsoo, ia adalah namja, berumur 17 tahun dan teman sekelas ku sekaligus sahabat ku dari kecil. Pihak sekolah kami tidak mengetahui tentang identitas asli kami, karena kami menutup dengan rapat rahasia ini.

000

"kyungsoo-ah, aku bosan" keluhku pada sahabatku ini.

"memangnya kau saja? Aku juga bosan, sangat bosan. Kemana sih ahjumma? Kenapa belum datang juga?" jawab kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"molla. Mungkin macet, tapi aku sangat merindukan hyung ku" aku hanya dapat menumpahkan semua curhatan ku kepada sahabtku seorang, ya hanya pada kyungsoo seorang, karena hanya dia yang mengerti keadaan ku.

"aku tahu adik kecil." Balas kyungsoo dengan nada meledek.

"aku bukan adik kecil kyungsoo, aku sudah besar, sudah menuju dewasa malah, hanya saja mukaku sangat imut" aku senang menaikkan harga diriku didepan kyungsoo.

"terserah kau saja." Balas kyungsoo sambil memutar matanya malas.

000

Sangat lelah, setelah berjam jam didalam pesawat setelah sampai dibandara aku harus langsung ke sekolah dan hanya teringat oleh perkataan hyung ku saja selama di pesawat.

_Berlakulah baik kepada semua temanmu, jangan buat mereka kecewa seperti dulu lagi sehingga kau harus dijauhi dan merasa terasingkan. Aku hanya berharap kau belajar dari pengalaman lamamu, jangan terlalu berpikiran untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan orang lain, pikirkanlah masa depanmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu? _

Kata-kata it uterus terngiang didalam otakku. Akupun juga sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yeoja itu sangat mirip dengan 'dia'. '_aku merindukannya, aku merindukan pelukannya, aku merindukan senyumnya, aku merindukannya disaat ia menangis, aku merindukan saat tertawa bersamanya, dan hal lainnya.' _ Hal yang tidak ingin ku ingat adalah disaat melihatnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dengan selang yang menjuntai di seluruh tubuhnya, tabung oksigen yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia dapat bertahan sampai terakhir kali aku melihatnya, hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan akan terus teringat didalam otakku dan didalam hatiku, dimana aku harus pergi untuk pindah sekolah ke Amerika, demi perusahaan ayahku, aku merelakan meninggalkanya yang tidak tahu kapan lagi ia tersenyum, tertawa, memelukku, mencumbuku, tangannya yang masih terus teringat dalam benakku bersarang manis di pundakku, dan bermacam-macam hal lainnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

Setibanya dirumah, aku langsung memasuki kamarku tanpa meyapa para pelayan yang membungkukkan badannya setiap kali aku lewat. Aku merebahkan badan ku diatas kasur, melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang agak sedikit membuatku sesak, melempar tas dan seragam sekolahku entah kemana, bergegas bangun dan bersiap mandi mengurusi urusan yang belum sempat kuselesaikan kemarin dengan hyung ku.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : llyMY

Genre : Boys Love, romance, comedy (I think)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (Byun Jaeyoung), Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Jinyoung (OC), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Jong In (Kai), Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), others member.

Pairing : BaekYeol/ChanBaek, SuLay/LayHo, others.

Rating : T

ini cerita alhamdulillah (?) hasil pemikiran sendiri, tadinya mau bikin straight tapi katanya mending yaoi (saran temen) ya udah akhirnya jadi lah BaekYeol/ChanBaek. no plagiat juseyo!

BOYS LOVE

.

.

DONT LIKE! DONT READ!

.

.

HAPPY READING! SORRY JIKA ADA TYPO(S)

SECRET

CHAPTER 2

CHANYEOL POV

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan terduduk, posisi tangan tertekuk sebagai alas kepalaku tidur, di punggungku terdapat selimut yang terasa hangat, namun …

"AKHH!" teriakku. Sakit sekali!

"ada apa tuan muda? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang bernama lay ini.

"lay hyung.." aku merengek didepannya.

"pinggangku sakit, tidak bisa digerakkan, rasanya kaku. Sakit sekali T.T" rengekku pada pelayanku yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri.

"tunggu sebentar tuan muda, aku akan mengambil salep untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Jelas lay lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk dikursi kerja sambil merintih kesakitan.

"pinggangku.." rengek ku karna ini begitu menyakitkan, tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tidak lama, akhirnya lay hyung datang juga. Sudah sakit sekali pinggangku ini.

SKIP TIME

"baiklah tuan muda, mari saya olesi pinggang anda dengan salep ini." Kata-katanya seperti orang yang ingin menggoda wanita. Menjijikan

"shireo! Biar aku saja yang memakainya sendiri. Kau seperti namja mesum hyung" balas chanyeol dengan wajah dibuat seakan-akan jijik dengan perkataan lay.

"hahaha! Tenang saja tuan muda, aku kan sudah memiliki suho hyung, untuk apa aku mengejarmu? Sepertinya kau masih tidak bisa berpindah kelain hati dari mantan terindahmu itu. hahaha" lay tertawa dengan sangat kencang.

"HYUNG! Aku tidak ingin bercanda! Lagi pula hyungku yang satu itu kan tidak ingin membuatku _menyimpang_ seperti dulu lagi. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui perasaanku saja." Chanyeol jadi mencurahkan semua isi hatinya yang selama ia pendam kepada sang pelayan.

"apakah ini sesi curhat seorang Park Chanyeol? hahaha" lay terus tertawa tanpa berhenti. Ingin sekali aku mencekiknya.

"ayolah hyung! Pinggangku sakit" rengek chanyeol pada lay, karena ia selalu merasa terbully oleh jawaban lay.

"kkk~ arraseo. Apa aku harus mengolesinya? Atau kau saja?"

"hyung olesi saja, lagipula aku tidak bisa bergerak.. sungguh sakit."

"baiklah."

Tiba tiba …

SREK

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget dengan tingkah laku lay yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"aku hanya merobeknya, lagipula kau masih memiliki baju yang lain kan? Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka bajumu melalui tangan, akankah itu terasa sakit?" jelas lay panjang lebar.

"terserah kau saja lah. Sekarang bantu aku berpindah ke kasur, aku ingin di kasurku yang empuk."

"dasar kau bawel sekali. Baiklah, mari aku bantu berdiri."

Lay meletakkan tangan chanyeol di pundaknya dan membantu chanyeol berdiri. Sepertinya chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Lalu lay menidurkan tubuh chanyeol keatas kasur dalam bentuk tengkurap, layaknya kuran-kura.

"aku akan mengolesinya, apa perlu aku pijat juga?"

"kalau hyung pintar memijat sepertinya akan lebih baik, tapi kalau hyung tidak bisa memijat aku mohon jangan membuat punggungku makin hancur dan ada saraf yang terjepit, ataupun kesalahan pada tulang punggungku." Chanyeol memberikan penuturan yang lumayan panjang, karena ia tau bahwa lay memang sedikit memiliki keahlian dalam memijat. Tapi itu hanya sedikit! SEDIKIT!

"aku sudah mulai mahir memijit sekarang, suho hyung selalu aku pijiti jika ia merasa pegal, apa tuan muda juga perlu?"

"baiklah. Awas saja sampai membuat ku tidak bisa bangun!"

"tenang saja tuan muda, aku akan berlaku baik."

Baekhyun POV

"eomma! Kenapa lama sekali?! Aku sangat lelah menunggu kalian dengan kyungsoo disini!" teriakku diambang pintu menyambut kedatangan orangtuaku dan tentu saja bersama hyungku.

"aigoo.. eomma baru saja tiba disini, dan kau sudah mengomeli kami eoh? Sopanlah sedikit baekhyun-ah." Balas eomma dengan suara yang lembut.

"tapi apa eomma tau seberapa bosannya kami menunggu kalian? Eomma bahkan tidak mengirimkan pesan ataupun e-mail bahwa akan lama pulang! Kan aku bisa pergi bermain dulu di rumah kyungsoo, atau mengerjakan tugas yang belum kuselesaikan! Eomma jahat!" aku membuat ekspresi seakan-akan hampir menangis, eomma jahat sekali!

"adikku sayang! Untuk apa kau menangis eoh? Kau akan terlihat semakin jelek jika terus berperilaku seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang baekhyun-ah." Hyungku yang satu ini selalu saja membela eomma!

"mengapa hyung membela eomma?! Apa aku adalah yang bersalah disini?! Apa sikapku sangat kekanakan?!"

"aigoo.. kau ini, selalu saja berperilaku seperti ini, bersikaplah dewasa baekhyun." Sekarang appa yang berkicau /=_=/

"appa! Apa tidak bisa sekali saja aku di bela? Aku selalu merasa terpojokkan disini!"

"arraseo adikku yang cantik."

"hyung aku namja! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus berdandan layaknya seorang perempuan disekolah? Kalian tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada disini menatapku gemas.

Mereka semua sudah menuju ruang tamu sejenak untuk berbincang, melepas rindu satu sama lain. Tapi apa ini namanya melepas rindu jika harus melihat adegan kaka-beradik yang bertengkar?

"kau mau tahu?" goda jinyoung hyung.

"hyung, kau tidak mau merasakan tangan manisku bertengger dikepalamu kan? Atau kakiku yang tiba-tiba berada di bokongmu." Balasku dengan tersenyum atau bisa disebut sebuah seringaian /?

"huhuhu aku takut. Yang pastinya kau tidak akan diberi tahu oleh appa, eomma, dan juga hyung" hyungku ini sungguh menyebalkan! Lebih menyebalkan di banding kyungsoo!

"hyung! Kau tahu sekarang aku sedang ingin apa?"

"hmm… molla. Dan lagi pula hyung tidak ingin mendengarnya" ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya sekarang?! Wahh hyung cari mati! (?). sebelum aku ingin menjitaknya dengan kencang ia sudah berdiri dan berlari kabur kedalam kamarnya.

"KAU TAU HYUNG?! AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMAKANMU SEKARANG! SUNGGUH KAU ADALAH KAKAK PALING MENYEBALKAN YANG AKU PERNAH TEMUI!" aku berteriak kencang dan melampiaskan semua kekesalanku yang disebabkan oleh hyung ku yang menjengkelkan super sekali itu. Dan aku sudah meremas bantal yang menjadi sasaran kemarahanku saat ini.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" kyungsoo tertawa besar sekali. Dan aku menatapnya tajam.

"kyungsoo…" aku mentapnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai ku yang tadi kuberikan kepada hyung ku itu.

"ekhem.. arraseo! Aku tidak menertawaimu lagi! Dan ubahlah senyummu itu menjadi senyum angel seperti senyumku ini."

"janganlah mencoba untuk menyombongkan diri kyungsoo."

"aku tidak menyombongkan diriku sendiri baekhyun-ah, lagi pula jinyoung hyung bilang aku cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini."

"mwo?! Jinyoung hyung?! Kapan?! Kau tidak menceritakan part itu"

"ehemm… se..sepertinya aku sa..salah bi..bicara. amugeotdo aniya!" mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Hahaha betapa senangnya membully kyungsoo

"sepertinya.. kau harus ku beri es batu agar mukamu berhenti berwarna semerah kepiting rebus. hahhaha"

"terserah kau sajalah. Tidak puas kau selalu membully ku hah?!"

"tidak puas. Kau itu membuat orang senang dengan keadaaan dirimu yang tersiksa, hahha" kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa lebih kencang. Sungguh menggemaskan wajahnya sekarang. Bibir yang dimanyunkan, mata bulat, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda yang berlapis lips gloss berwarna pink soft.

"ya byun baekhyun! Baru kali ini aku merasa sakit hati kau bilang seperti itu!"

"ehh.. mi..mian, aku tidak bermaksud kyungsoo-ya. Aku bersungguh! Maafkanlah diriku yang tampan ini, atas nama sahabatmu yang imut ini" (?)

"kau memulainya lagi baekhyun-ah!"

"ani, aku kan memang tampan dan imut. Kau juga sudah mengakuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"itu terpaksa bodoh! Dan itu sudah lama sekali, bagaimana kau masih ingat? Aku saja sudah tidak mengingatnya."

"yak! Do kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?! Itukan kata-kata yang sering kau sebut dulu."

"itu kan dulu bukan sekarang. Lagipula sepertinya kau sekarang bukanlah tampan ataupun imut. Tetapi lebih mendominasi cantik dan cute layakya anak perempuan. hahaha"

"akan ku bunuh kau kyungsoo! Kau akan menyesal setelah berkata seperti itu!" aku sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memulai pertempuran hebat ini. Namun sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, tiba-tiba

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMARKU EOH?! DASAR ADIK TIDAK TAU DIRI! AKU HANYA PERGI BEBERAPA BULAN DAN KAU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI INI! MATI KAU BAEKHYUN!" jinyoung hyung berteriak kencang sekali, sepertinya rencanaku berjalan lancar hahaha.

'_rasakan kau hyung! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa membuat hidupku berantakan?' _aku tertawa senang layaknya seorang evil yang menyeringai karena kemenangan yang ia dapat!

"baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamar jinyoung hyung?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan muka polosnya

"aniyo, aku hanya merenovnya sedikit. Dan sepertinya ia akan mulai membantaiku hahaha" aku menjawab sambil membayangkan muka merahnya menahan amarah! Hahaha

AUTHOR POV

"yak! Kesini kau adik kurang ajar! Akan kubuat kau kapok dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan kamarku!" jinyoung sudah berdiri diambang tangga dengan tangan memegang sapu dan jangan lupakan mukanya yang merah menahan amarah karena yang telah diperbuat oleh adiknya sendiri.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan kamarmu hyung! Aku hanya merenovnya sedikit." Balas baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu.

"katamu sedikit?! Itu banyak bodoh! Kau sudah membuat kamarku tercemar dengan warna yang paling aku benci! Merah muda! Aku tau itu warna kesukaanmu, tapi kenapa kau harus mengubah semua benda yang ada dikamarku dengan warna menjijikkan tersebut?!" jinyoung sudah berlari untuk memukul adiknya tersebut menggunakan sapu yang ia ambil dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya sapu tersebut diletakkan dikamarnya karena ia takut akan adanya kecoak. Hahaha

"aku hanya ingin memberikan kau sedikit surprise hyung! Aku kan ingin melihat reaksimu seperti apa dan reaksinya sama seperti yang aku pikirkan. hahaha" baekhyun berlari kedapur, menuju tempat eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan berlindung di belakang eommanya.

"eomma! Lihat apa yang telah baekhyun perbuat dengan kamarku!"

"sudahlah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja masih bermain layaknya Tom&Jerry. Lebih baik kita makan, eoh? Lagi pula eomma juga yang membantu baekhyun merenovnya, kkk" balas eomma mereka dengan menunjukkan cengiran.

"eomma! Kenapa eomma membantu baekhyun?! Eomma kan tahu aku membenci warna tersebut!" jinyoung sudah mulai mereda dari emosinya tetapi tidak berhenti mengejar adiknya yang masih berputar-putar mengelilingi meja makan.

"itu bukan urusanmu hyung! Kan aku sudah bisa menyogok eomma!" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"kajja kyungsoo! Aku tidak ingin kau menginap disini dan menghabiskan waktu tidurmu dengan hyung macam dirinya."

"awas kau byun baekhyun! Akan ku buat kau menyesal esok hari!" jinyoung yang sudah sangat frustasi membanting sapunya dan mengambil posisi di meja makan , duduk dengan tenang, dan menunggu makanan siap disajikan.

"akan ku tunggu hyungku yang jelek" baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan kyungsoo.

"kau kejam sekali baekhyun-ah." Tutur kyungsoo.

"aniyo. Itu hanya sedikit pelajaran karena ia selalu membuatku kesal." Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjukknya didepan wajah kyungsoo kekanan dan kekiri, seakan tidak setuju.

"kalian memang aneh.."

"yes, we are!"

NEXT DAY

CHANYEOL HOUSE

"ayolah hyungku yang tampan, keren, dan selalu dapat memikat hati para wanita! Antarkan aku ke sekolah sekarang!" chanyeol mengguncangkan badan hyung-nya itu yang tidak mau bangun sedari tadi.

"hmm… 5 menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk adikku yang baik" balas kris kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

"aish! YAK KRIS HYUNG! IREONA! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN-BANGUN!" dengan suara bassnya chanyeol berteriak sangat keras dan menendang kris yang akhirnya langsung bangun dengan posisi terduduk dan menutup telinganya, karena tidak tahan dengan cerewetnya seorang Park Chanyeol!

"arraseo! Aku bangun! Aku akan mengganti baju! Cepat kau keluar bodoh!"

"itu baru hyungku yang care satu sama lain"

"dasar kau pengganggu!"

"biarin" chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan melesat pergi sebelum kris mendaratkan bantal yang ada disampingnya secara brutal.

BAEKHYUN HOUSE

"JINYOUNG HYUNG IREONA! ANTARKAN AKU DAN KYUNGSOO KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG! BANGUN KAU KERBAU!" baekhyun berteriak dengan sangat kencang dan hampir seisi rumah menggema akibat teriakkannya. Dan jangan lupa gedoran pintu yang ia buat di pintu kamar hyungnya yang mau tidak mau keluar dan memastikan apakah pintunya rusak atau tidak. Kkk

"aku sudah bangun bawel! Dan aku akan mengganti baju! Bersabarlah!" balas jinyoung yang membuka pintu dengan wajah kusut masih dipenuhi oleh air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"palli! Dan jangan lupa untuk mencuci mukamu yah hyung! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah karena wajah jelekmu itu." Balas baekhyun dan langsung berlari sebelum hyungnya mengamuk seperti tadi malam dan merusak dandanan yang sudah ia tata selama 30 menit itu.

"dasar tak tau untung kau! Masih mending aku mau mengantarmu karena ada kyungsoo disana!" teriak jinyoung. Tepat disana berdirilah seorang namja yang sudah mengenakan wig berambut panjangnya dengan wajah merah merona karena mendengar kata-kata jinyoung tersebut. Menyadari hal tersebut jinyoung menjadi gugup seketika dan gemetaran.

"a..a..annyeong kyungsoo-ya" sapa jinyoung dengan wajah yang agak memerah menahan malu.

"annyeong jinyoung hyung" balas kyungsoo sopan dan menutupi wajah merahnya agar tidak terlihat.

"HYUNG CEPATLAH! INI SUDAH TELAT! KALIAN BERDUA JANGANLAH BERLOVEY DOVEY DISINI! INI MASIH PAGI" teriakan baekhyun sudah menggelegar diseluruh penjuru kediaman keluarga Byun ini.

"dasar kau bocah tengik!"

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tampang nyolotnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan bergegas lari dari tempat harimau tersebut.

"kajja kyungsoo! Kita tunggu dibawah saja! Nanti kau bisa habis dimangsa oleh harimau ini."

"eo..eoh" balas kyungsoo sedikit gugup, mungkin karena hal yang tadi.

'_I win again hyung' _tatap baekhyun seakan-akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

'_you will see it later, bocah' _balas jinyoung

SKIP TIME

AT SCHOOL

"annyeong jaeyoung-ah." Sapa seseorang, dan ternyata itu adalah siapa itu murid baru… baekhyun tampak kebingungan, karena ia melupakan nama namja yang ada didepannya ini.

"annyeong…" baekhyun terhenti dan menatap kyungsoo

"chanyeol-ssi" jawab kyungsoo seakan tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"annyeong kyungsoo-ah" sapa anak tersebut.

"annyeong too" balas kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang manis.

"kalian akan kekelas kan? Boleh bersama?" Tanya chanyeol.

"tentu saja" balas kyungsoo.

Hanya obrolan singkat dan seterusnya tidak ada percakapan antara mereka bertiga, karena mereka emang masih merasa asing dengan kehadiran chanyeol, sampai tiba didalam kelas.

KRING~

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi dan semua murid memasuki kelas masing-masing. Banyak yang menatap chanyeol. Sebernarnya mereka telah mengetahui identitas asli seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah seorang yang cerdas menurut sebuah artikel, dengan mengelola perusahaan setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal, bersama kakak laki-lakinya mereka berdua berusaha mengelola perusahaan yang memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh dunia itu. Bahkan ia sudah sering pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi hal yang berkaitan dengan masalah perusahaannya. Dan alasan ia ke Korea juga karena urusan tersebut. Walaupun umurnya masih terbilang cukup muda untuk mengelola perusahaan tersebut, namun tidak ada yang bisa meremehkan kecerdasan anak tersebut.

"aku iri dengan kepintarannya" kata seseorang yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya mengelilingi satu meja.

"nado" balas salah satu temannya

"apakah ia hidup dikeluarga yang derajatnya tinggi?" Tanya orang lain yang juga berkumpul digeromobolan tersebut.

"sepertinya iya, aku tidak terlalu mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya."

"aku membaca sebuah artikel semalam, beritanya memang sudah lama, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa ia itu memiliki kelainan, katanya sih dia gay." Tutur orang ketiga

"MWO?!" balas mereka semua yang tengah menatap wajah murid yang berbicara tadi yang biasa di panggil Kai, atau lengkapnya Kim Jong In.

"aku serius." Katanya meyakinkan teman-temannya yang tengah menatap chanyeol kagum

"maldo andwae" balas mereka semua hampir bersamaan.

"cari saja di internet, aku tidak mengada-ada." Balasnya lebih meyakinkan.

'_tamatlah riwayatmu Park Chanyeol, kemanapun kau pergi dan selalu dikagumi, aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara.' _Orang tersebut menjauh dari gerombolan teman-temannya, dengan seringaian yang tampak jelas diwajahnya.

'_aku akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu, seperti apa yang telah keluargamu lakukan terhadap keluargaku. hahaha'_

'_kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan!'_

_TBC_

_maaf karena lama yah lanjutan chapter 2 nya, soalnya terganggu karena adanya UTS. biasa anakrajin, masih harus menimba ilmu :3 RCL yahh ^^_


End file.
